Blood Pact
Blood Pact '''is a Murder-Mystery Visual-Novel Hidden Objects game developed by Northpaw. '''Gameplay The game is divided into Cases, which can also be called "Chapters", where every case also has four parts. The main premise of a case is that someone has been found dead, and the player along with one of their partners has to uncover clues, interrogate suspects, and unearth evidence to catch the killer. INVESTIGATING CRIME SCENES Investigating Crime Scenes involves a hidden-objects sequence. The player (depending on the amount of medals earned on the crime scene, explained later) has to click and find around 8 objects, which can include everything from background-props to clues. Clues in Crime Scenes only appear the first time you investigate a scene. If you return to a scene, the clues wont appear. Clues in Crime Scenes range all the way from Weapons, Faded Documents, to the victim themselves. When investigating a Crime-Scene, the player can also earn points for that scene. Once the player has earned a set amount of points (across all the times playing that scene), they will earn a Medal. Medals are used as a sort of "Action Currency". EXAMINING CLUES Clues found, either through examining other clues, talking to suspects, or investigating scenes, may have to be Examined. Examining a Clue can range from piecing together a broken object, dusting off the item for fingerprints, or collecting a sample of a substance. Most of the time, when examining a clue, you will have to spend a Medal, which is earned from crime scenes. When the medal is spent, you'll get sent into a mini-game you have to perform to finish the examination. When you've finished it, you will have either gained another clue, or other information. Mini-Games * Restore ** Puzzle together a broken item, such as torn paper, or fabric. The Item is divided into pieces and has to be put together like a traditional puzzle. * Decoding ** Try to find what the series of numbers are by carefully looking at the item and the faded numbers. The Numbers will be faded and the player has to write down the numbers in a text box and hit confirm when they think they've gotten it right. * Scavange ** Try to find the special item in a pile of items, the item of interest isn't specified, and the player has to drag it into a small box called "Item of Interest". Only one item is of interest. * Dusting ** The Player needs to use a dusting brush and brush over the object to reveal the hidden things, like fingerprints or text. Once all the text has been revealed, you will have finished it. *Hacking **You have to connect the lines, on the left there will be a number of boxes, and on the other side there will be the same amount, you have to drag lines between the boxes with the same symbols inside of them. *Sample **The player needs to collect a sample of the substance, by scraping the substance on the item (just like you'd brush during the "Dusting" mini-game), until you have enough of the substance. ANALYZING CLUES Some clues that cannot be examined, have to be analyzed. In order to analyze the item, you will have to wait for the item to be finished in the lab by doing other things. There will be an "Action" counter that starts right away, and when enough actions are performed, you will be able to collect it and get the results. Actions includes: * Investigating a Crime Scene (even if it isn't the first time) * Examining a Clue * Collecting a separate finished lab analysis. * Interrogating a suspect Once you've collected the result, you will either gain new clues or other information. INTERROGATE SUSPECTS Sometimes you will have to interrogate suspects, interrogating suspects will trigger a cutscene where you have to talk to them. During the cutscene, it is possible for you to "Take Note" of something they say. If you think something that they say may be important to remember, you can note it down in your notebook. You can have a maximum of three notes per suspect. You can go back into the dialouge history when interrogating a suspect, for the sole reason to take note of something they say (a button next to their dialouge is shown to quickly add it). Once you've exited an interrogation, you wont be able to return to it, meaning any dialouge you didnt note has been lost. ARRESTING THE KILLER When you examine clues, analyze items, or interrogate suspects, you will collect Killer Attributes. This is things like Clothing, Physical Features, Personality Traits and other stuff that you know the killer sports. Once you've collected ~8 different killer attributes, you will be able to arrest the killer. When arresting the killer, you have to look over the suspect's profiles and compare them to the Killer's Profile. THE KILLER MAY NOT ALWAYS SPORT ALL THE ATTRIBUTES and sometimes an innocent suspect will sport all the attributes. You will have to use your own wits, suspicion and notes to determine who it may be. The guilty suspect may not miss more than one of the killer's attributes, but more than one innocent suspect may sport all the attributes. If you arrest the wrong suspect you'll lose a medal, and will have to make another guess, and if you dont have any more medals, you will have to get more by playing the scenes. Cases Downtown Cases Community-header-background|First Drawn placeholder.png|Bolt and Burn placeholder.png|Doctorate placeholder.png|Fjutter placeholder.png|Toxicated placeholder.png|Longshot